Chocolate, Chess and Christmas
by Sparkling Soul
Summary: Chistmas at Grimmauld Place. Wolfstar, Drarry, Romione, very AU, warning for innuendoes and extreme fluff. *Written for fan-freak121*


**This was written for Last Poison Apple's Christmas Fic Exchange over at HPFC. This fic is for you, fan-freak121. I mixed up three of your (and my **** ) favourite pairings in a plotless fluffy Christmas oneshot, so AU it's not even funny, but whatever, I like it. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

"Wakey wakey, Moony of mine!"

With those words and a smattering of light kisses all over his face, Remus Lupin awakened to his lover's grinning face just inches from his own. Head still fuzzy with sleep, he first failed to understand why Sirius, who was usually not at all a morning person, would wake him up so early. But when he rubbed his eyes, sitting up in bed, he noticed the peculiar light streaming in through the window, and a smile lit up his face. It had snowed overnight. And Padfoot loved the snow.

Reading the understanding in his eyes, Sirius grabbed his hands and pulled him upright, out of bed.

"Come play with me Moony, come come come!"

Laughing at this characteristic impatience, Remus rummaged through their shared closet for warm clothes, while his fully-dressed partner stood at the bedroom door, bouncing up and down and chanting: "Hurry hurry hurry!" over and over again. After pulling his favourite woolly hat over his ears, wrapping the scarf Hermione had knitted for him last Christmas around his neck and adjusting his threadbare gloves so the hole in them wouldn't be just in front of his left thumb, Remus grabbed Sirius' hand and they raced down the stairs, into Grimmauld Place's wild English snow-covered garden.

"Let's make a snowman!" Sirius decided. So they both set to work rolling snowballs, Remus, methodically and systematically, and Sirius, as fast as possible as big as possible, and soon losing his dedication and morphing into Padfoot, gallivanting around in Remus' way. Remus sent him to the kitchen to fetch a carrot and a broom ("Not my Comet you idiot that's my only mode of transportation!"), and eventually the snowman was finished, complete with Gryffindor scarf, anti-melting charm and scary unnatural grin.

Remus stood back to admire their (or, well, his, actually) work, when he was suddenly hit by a rapid volley of snowballs. He whirled around to catch up with a madly cackling Sirius, who was scooping up some snow every now and then, aiming it at his lover and missing miserably every single time. Eventually, he fell on hands on knees, wheezing: "Mercy, mercy! I'm getting too old for this!".

Remus came closer, patting his back comfortingly. Sirius turned his head around to smile gratefully at his lover when suddenly a handful of cold, wet snow was shoved into the back of his coat. He jumped up, shouting: "Remus you sneaky bastard!" and started after his sprinting boyfriend. Remus could be really fast when he wanted to, but Padfoot was faster. Just when Remus turned around to yell: "I thought you were getting too old for this?" he was surprised by a huge black dog pouncing on him, making him topple backwards in the snow.

"Padfoot that's cheating!" Remus tried to protest, but he was cut off by a slobbering tongue all over his face.

"Eeeew Pads! I told you a thousand times not to do that! It's disgusting!"

With a final defying lick, Padfoot went off to gallivant in the snow, digging up weeds, peeing on rosebushes and altogether making a complete mess. Remus stayed, lying on his back in the pristine snow, staring at the winter sky. When Sirius came back to him, he was back in human form again.

"And what are you doing lying in the snow like that, Moony dearest?"

"Making a snow angel, obviously. Want to join me?"

Sirius flopped down next to him and they lay there for a while, holding hands, Sirius' leather glove contrasting with Remus' woollen mitt, and lazily moving their arms and legs up and down. Eventually, Sirius tugged at Remus' hand: "Come on, let's go, lazy sod. The kids will be up soon and they will want breakfast."

Remus nodded and they got to their feet, careful as not to mess up their snow angels. In the kitchen, they hung their snow-soaked clothes to dry. Sirius started a fire in the fireplace and set up the table, while Remus made hot cocoa with marshmallows. Afterwards, they sat down at the table, Remus reading the Prophet and Sirius with the Quibbler.

A few minutes later, they heard footsteps stomping down the stairs. "Fuck you Weasley, a bracelet is not girly! Give it back, it's my present, you disrespectful thug!"

"It's jewellery, Malfoy, it's girly by definition! Does Harry look like a girl to you?"

A female voice piped in: "Do you look like a girl to you, Ronald? Because I distinctly remember you receiving jewellery from a special someone two years ago..."

"Hermione! Don't side with him please! And who in the name of Merlin told you about that? Harry! Harry you traitor I will castrate you!"

"Oh no please don't, Ron, Draco would miss my bits too much..."

"Lalalalalalala, can't hear you!"

"As if you're one to speak, Weasley! There are nights when I can't even hear myself think above the racket you two make! Granger, I thought you would at least know how to cast a Silencing Spell?"

"I do, Malfoy, thank you very much, but sometimes Ron gets me a bit... hrrrmm, distracted."

"Hermione!" Both Ron and Harry sounded scandalized, though Ron's exclamation seemed to contain some kind of awe too.

The kitchen door opened to reveal Hermione, who was looking over her shoulder at the boys:

"Oh please, stop being hypocritical. You're all acting like a bunch of competing hormonal exhibitionists all of the freaking time, and suddenly when I make an innuendo it's shocking?"

"You tell them, Hermione!" Sirius sniggered.

"Oh! You're up! Hi Sirius! Good morning Remus! Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you. Would any of you care for hot chocolate with marshmallows?"

"Yes please!" Both Draco and Ron had jumped up. Despite all their differences, they could always be united by their sweet tooth. More subdued, Hermione answered "I'd like some, thank you." and Harry nodded "Me too, please."

Remus filled six mugs with the steaming beverage and levitated them on the table.

Ron grabbed his and took a gulp, then sighed in satisfaction: "Bloody hell Lupin, you make the most awesome hot cocoa in the world."

Sirius snickered:"He's had practice, you see. He's such a chocoholic I can't even eat chocolate anymore without getting turned on because it reminds me of my sexy sexy Moony."

Remus blushed and kicked his lover under the table, the look in his eyes clearly stating "Sirius! Not in front of the kids!"

Sirius winked ("You know you love it, Moonykins.") and Harry snorted into his hot chocolate.

Hermione overlooked the scene with an affectionate smile, head leaning against Ron's shoulder and hands cradling her warm mug. Meanwhile, Draco was fishing marshmallows out of his cocoa and popping them into his mouth one by one, licking his fingers seductively after every one, lightly smirking at Harry who couldn't keep his eyes of him. Harry retaliated by lifting his mug to his lips and teasingly licking the rim. Draco's eyes widened comically. Sirius tsk'ed:

"Boys, no foreplay at breakfast!"

Ron looked mildly disgusted but said nothing, having since long learned that there was no sense in trying to make Draco and Harry stop making sex eyes at each other. Actually he could be happy they were only making sex eyes. And judging from the way Sirius and Remus still acted after all those years, there was no way the younger couple was going to stop soon. Besides, the good part of it was that while they were otherwise occupied, they didn't pay attention to what Hermione and Ron were up to. Which was, at the moment, very obviously playing footsie under the table, Ron's bare toes sliding along Hermione's sexy-new-stay-up-clad calf.

In a very obvious attempt to lighten the sexual tension in the room, Remus cleared his throat:

"So, I heard presents being mentioned earlier? What did you all give each other?"

Draco's face lit up in a telltale smirk, and Remus huffed: "No Draco, we do not need to know about the undoubtedly spectacular" "And candy-cane-and-ribbon-laced", Sirius piped in, "sex you and Harry had." Remus finished, throwing his lover a reproachful look.

At the Slytherin's puzzled expression, Sirius chuckled: "You didn't think you were the first ones to have kinky Christmas-themed sex, did you?" and he winked salaciously at Remus, who rolled his eyes: "Right, presents? I heard something about a bracelet?"

Ron snickered and Draco looked belligerent. Harry covered his hand with his own, and smiled at his godfathers:

"Draco got me a beautiful and very manly piece of jewellery, yes. Look."

He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a discrete silver snake wrapped around his wrist, its eye a small fiery ruby.

Ron coughed out something that sounded like an affectionate "You great poof." and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, gushing: "It's lovely, Draco!"

Sirius smiled ironically at his cousin: "Possessive much?"

Draco blushed slightly and Harry tightened his grip on his hand: "I like it when you're possessive. And I love your present."

"Good. Yours is nice too, I guess." the blonde shrugged.

"Nice?!" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Fine, quite brilliant." Draco smirked.

"What did he get you?" Ron asked. "Earrings?"

Harry smacked him over the head: "Shut up you idiot. No, no earrings. Show them, Draco."

Draco reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box, that he opened to reveal two beautiful white-gold cufflinks, one in the shape of an "H", the other a "P". Everyone looked confused for a second, and then Remus started laughing out loud:

"Oh my, and then Draco's allegedly the possessive one!"

Hermione suddenly understood it too and giggled: "Your initials, Harry? Seriously?"

Now it was Harry's turn to blush, and Draco's to smile fondly: "You know I'm yours, Potter."

Ron shook his head: "You bunch of girls. And it's still jewellery."

"Cufflinks aren't jewellery, you uncultured barbarian." Draco haughtily stated. "And if you're so manly, Weasley, what did you get Granger?"

A blissful smile bloomed on Hermione's faced and she squeezed Ron's thigh, reaching inside her shirt with her other hand to retrieve a pretty silver chain. The pendant dangling from it w as a small orb, seemingly shining with blue light. Harry's eyes widened in realization, and he gasped: "Oh!"

Ron shuffled awkwardly on his chair, and Harry thumped him on the back: "And then we're the sentimental ones here! Seriously mate!" He grinned "It's fucking brilliant!"

Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek: "It is. It's gorgeous, Ron."

Ron blushed as red as his hair, and Draco, who was starting to get aggravated, demanded:

"Could you please tell us what this necklace refers to? Because there's obviously a meaning behind it and I'm at loss. And I hate that feeling."

"No you can't." Hermione and Ron chorused.

"Sorry babe," Harry added, "but that's between them. I just happen to have witnessed it, but it's none of anyone else's business."

Draco sulked a bit, and Sirius looked about to do a bit of whining of his own, but Remus stopped him with a stern glare and turned to Hermione:

"And what was your present for Ron?"

Ron put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and pulled her close:

"She got me a collection of Chudley Cannon figurines!" he said, with a big grin.

Hermione smiled crookedly and added: "And an extra one, representing Viktor Krum. I believe he broke his first one, but as he has no reason to be jealous anymore..." She winked at her boyfriend, who flicked her nose to shush her.

"And, let me guess." Harry said to his godfathers, "Remus got a book and Sirius a cd?"

"I didn't just get any book! He found me "Hairy Snout, Human Heart", first edition!" Remus beamed.

"And I got two albums! A Queen Greatest Hits and a Christmas compilation!" Sirius grinned, putting an arm around his partner's shoulders.

"Queen and Christmas songs?" Draco asked disbelievingly, "Even I'm not that gay!"

"Malfoy, shut up. Queen was our compromise, of Moony and I. he was a Beatle, me a Stone, and then we discovered Queen and were both hooked."

"Not to mention Pads here had the biggest crush on Freddy Mercury." Remus teased. "And Christmas songs have nothing to do with being gay, that's just the holiday spirit, Draco."

"Yeah, and as if you're one to talk, Draco, with your obsession with George Michael." Harry smirked.

Both Sirius and Draco made as if to protest, but Remus shushed them: "Don't even try to deny it. As long as you love us more, right?"

Ron sighed: "At least your lovers are crushing on existent people! 'Mione here has a crush on a fictional character from the 19th Century! And I blame you, Remus!" Ron complained.

Sirius smirked: "Oh, Sherlock Holmes? Well well, Remus, going around corrupting innocent little girls with your own obsessions, are you?"

Drco snickered: "Come on, this can't come as a surprise to you! I bet it's the analytical mind, it turns bookworms on."

Hermione stomped him in the ribs, and Ron turned towards Harry: "Talking about analytical minds, fancy a game of chess, mate?"

"You just enjoy beating me, don't you?"

"No!... Okay well maybe a little, but you're actually really making progress!"

Hermione smiled ironically: "Erm, that's not progress, just Draco whispering in his ear."

"You're just bitter 'cause you suck at it, Granger, so shut it."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at the Slytherin, and went to the living room to curl up in a seat, "The Return of Sherlock Holmes" in her lap. Ron set up the chess set on the floor and sat down, resting his head against her girlfriend's legs. Harry joined him on the carpet, Draco sitting behind him, legs splayed out on either side of his and arms wrapped firmly around his waist.

As the boys started their game, Sirius put his new Christmas record on. He then morphed to Padfoot and went to rest his head in Remus' lap, supervising the living room.

Only a few minutes in the game and Harry was already starting to lose, until Draco decided he'd had enough of it and started whispering instructions in his ear. Ron let them be for a while, but as his knight slew Harry's second rook he said:

"Malfoy, if you're so good at this, why don't you actually try to beat me yourself?"

At those words, both Hermione and Harry perked up.

"Yes! Excellent idea!"

Draco seemed to size Ron up for a second, then nodded:

"Okay. Let's do this."

He and Harry swapped positions and Draco and Ron concentrated on their strategy. At first, everyone watched their every move intently, but after a while, they lost interest and went back to their occupations.

After about half an hour of pretty equal play, they were suddenly startled by Sirius morphing back in human form. The first bars of "All I Want For Christmas Is You" had started playing, and the Animagus jumped on the table, singing along while making corny moves towards a half-amused half-horrified Remus. As the music picked up speed, Sirius hopped back on the floor and pulled his lover up forcefully, dancing him around enthusiastically through the living room, adroitly avoiding furniture. Remus, reluctant and embarrassed at first, eventually started to enjoy himself, and as the sing ended, he planted a sensual kiss on his lover's lips, under the youngsters' loud applause and hoot calls

Sirius grinned: "Remember this one?"

"Vividly. Gryffindor Christmas party, Sixth Year. You were hammered on Firewhiskey and very obviously and suggestively serenaded me with this song in front of the entire Common Room. You're so lucky nobody told the Slytherins. We would have been lynched."

"Oh come on you know you loved it. You obviously did, because you fucked me within an inch of my life afterwards." Sirius stated with a saucy smirk.

Ron and Harry choked a little, and Draco shook his head at them:

"Okay, back to the game, sodding hypocrites."

It only took a few more minutes before Ron called out "Check mate!" and Draco had to, very reluctantly, admit defeat. Hermione beamed at her boyfriend and smugly stuck her tongue out at the blonde, who glared at her.

Harry patted his boyfriend's head: "Come on Draco, don't be a sore loser."

"I'm not a sore loser! But he's a Weasley, Harry! I lost to a Weasley!"

"Wherever shall we write this down?" Sirius teased.

"Nowhere. This shall be our secret or I will see myself forced to kill you all. Except Harry of course. Him I'll just handcuff in the cellar or something."

Glancing at the clock, Remus was suddenly startled: "This late already? You should already be at the Burrow! Go, go! Bye, see you tonight! Come on, hurry, Molly's going to kill me!"

"No Remus, she won't. She'll kill me, she thinks I'm annoying and childish and a bad influence. She loves you. Everybody loves you. I love you."

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco disappeared one by one through the Floo, waving goodbye, Remus leaned in to kiss Sirius, whispering: "I love you too, Pads. Merry Christmas."

**So, I had a ridiculous amount of fun writing this, though I don't really think it's very good. I hoped you enjoyed it though! Leave me a review!**

**xxx**

**Sarah**


End file.
